


A Dream I Never Want To Wake From

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Is Soft, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Crowley loves sleep, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Crowley has managed to coax Aziraphale into sleeping more often and the principality grows to enjoy it as much as he does. This leads to quiet mornings where he lays there and contemplates everything while watching his angel sleep.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Dream I Never Want To Wake From

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Inspired by photoshop done by 'FangirlTennant' on Twitter.

** _Crowley's POV:_ **

It was a cold Sunday morning, perfect for staying in bed all day. Unfortunately for Crowley, some of those early morning rays had woken him up. He groaned and glared at the window, as if that would make the sun hide behind a cloud. Which was silly, of course that wouldn't happen. What **would** happen however, was the curtains closing themselves on Crowley's command, so the pesky sunshine would stop hurting his eyes. After doing so, [he shifted and his gaze landed on Aziraphale.](https://twitter.com/fangirltennant/status/1339430146193940480?s=21)

The angel was peacefully snoozing on his side of the bed, facing Crowley. Somehow, he seemed paler than usual, like a porcelain doll. His white-blond hair looked like an incredibly fluffy mess, his pretty, pink lips were parted ever so slightly. He appeared so sweet and innocent bundled up in his tartan pajamas.

_Ugh, I wanna kiss you so badly!_

But he didn't. Crowley knew how fond Aziraphale had grown to sleep recently, so he wouldn't dare interrupt his slumber. He merely sighed at the sight in front of him.

_How did I get this lucky? We're free. We're together. I've never been happier. And it's all because of you. Do you have **any** idea of how long I've dreamt of this and thought it was an impossible fantasy? Did **you** ever dream of it?_

He couldn't help himself and his hand made its way over to Aziraphale's face, gently moving away those stray hairs that almost reached his eyes.

_When was the last time you went to a barber? This must be the longest I've ever seen your hair... Would you ever grow it out? I'd love to see how it looks on you._

When Crowley's fingers grazed his forehead, the angel stirred. Crowley held his breath and stilled his hand, hoping Aziraphale would continue his stay in dreamland.

_Sleep, angel. You've missed out on this and I know you've needed to rest. Sleep._

As he retracted his hand, he placed a small miracle on the principality so he would stay under just a bit longer. Just like he always did whenever he placed this specific blessing on him, Crowley watched. If there was a twitch, a grunt, a hint of a nightmare or any fear at all, he would make it go away.

~~~~~

Hours later, Aziraphale stirred again. This time, his eyes peeled open and he was greeted by that familiar set of serpentine eyes and that fiery head of hair. His favorite sight to wake up to.

He smiled and stretched. "Good morning, love. Have you been awake long?"

"No, just a bit." Lied the snake.

"You were staring at me again, weren't you?" Asked the angel, knowingly.

_You felt my miracle again, didn't you?_

"Can't help it." Admitted the demon.

Aziraphale moved closer to him, his gaze never breaking from those golden eyes he loved so much. "What's on your mind?"

_You. Always you._

Crowley shrugged. "Just the usual... I **cannot** get over how much I love you. And no matter how hard I try, I can't help but wake up next to you and wonder if I'm still dreaming."

"It's been over a year, you know. One would assume you'd be used to me by now."

"You? Yes. The fact that you're mine? Bit harder to grasp, that." Said Crowley as he inched closer to Aziraphale.

The angel hummed and placed his hand over cheek and caressed the snake mark. "I suppose six millennia with a big 'don't touch' sign on me would make that sort of thing hard for you to unlearn."

"No shit. I feel like I'm on borrowed time with you." He replied, softly.

Aziraphale blinked. "Borrowed time, dear boy?"

"Yeah, as in: 'How much time I have left before they come and take you away from me'..." Said the redhead.

"Darling, you have nothing to fear. I'm not going anywhere. I've told you this..."

Crowley pushed himself closer and nuzzled into him. "I know, but part of me is still terrified that it **could** happen."

"Is that why you do it? Watch me while I sleep, I mean. Standing guard in case someone breaks in and tries to steal me away?"

Crowley said nothing but nodded into him.

"I suppose that explains why you've been so adamant about being in the same room, even if you're not doing anything yourself."

"Too clingy?" He asked against his neck.

The angel shook his head, hugged him tight and dove his hands into his hair. "No, I don't mind. I like it. It simply surprised me when it first started happening. Again I say, 6,000 year-long habits are hard to break."

"I really do try to not overthink things. Just not very good at it."

Aziraphale hummed as he lightly scratched the demon's head. "Neither am I. We can improve on it together. If you'd like."

"I would. Very much so." Said the demon, kissing Aziraphale's jaw.

As the angel moved his hand, Crowley pulled back and groaned in pain. "Bloody ring, always getting stuck in my damn hair!" He muttered angrily with his hand over the spot where the jewelry had tugged.

"So sorry, dear. I'll try to remember not to sleep with it."

"Nah, don't go changing on my account, angel. You love that ring, I wouldn't make you get rid of it."

"Who says I'm getting rid of it? Give me your hand, love."

Crowley smirked and did as told. He watched Aziraphale take off the ring, kiss it, then place it on the demon's left ring finger.

"Did I ever tell you what makes this ring so special?"

Crowley shook his head. _But I know it must be. You've had it since I've known you._

"Every angel has a trace of gold on them, I'm sure you recall. Yours were your freckles..." He said, tracing his other hand over the clusters of skin marks. "This ring is **my** trace of gold..." Explained the blond being.

"And you're just giving it to me? All because I complained about it getting tangled in my hair?" He asked with a light chuckle.

_Had I known it was this easy to get you to put a ring on it, I would've complained more a **long** time ago._

"Well, yes. And because it's **literally** part of me. So, worst case scenario: if your fears come true, you'll use it to find me. Best case scenario: you'll remember how much I love you whenever you look at it. Do you think you would find comfort in that?"

_You're too good for me, angel._

He simply smiled, nodded and grabbed Aziraphale's palm to kiss it.

"My my, I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Said the angel, pleased as ever.

Crowley pulled him along and draped the chubby being over him. Like the coziest angelic blanket. "Mhmm. Now I'm wondering what kind of ring I should get for you."

"Preferably, one which won't get stuck in your hair." Said Aziraphale as he tousled his lovely red hair.

The freckled being almost purred at the touch. Would've melted if he had no composure. "Obviously. But not today. For now, we sleep."

Aziraphale tutted. "Really, darling? The day was not made for us to stay in bed throughout it!"

Crowley then gave his best impression of puppy-dog-eyes. The principality rolled his own eyes and sighed. "Oh, alright. You dramatic thing. Come here." Crowley didn't have to be told twice. With that, they snuggled into each other and slept.


End file.
